


The War Games We Play

by Potatomi (Cymphonysounds)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creative License, Dark, Miraculous Holders, Original Character(s), miraculous lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymphonysounds/pseuds/Potatomi
Summary: The video was blurry and shaking that you could hardly see what was going on. A blur of red flashed across the screen back and forth until a black blur joined the chaos. The fight carried on for another two minutes, neither team winning. A large smoking figure roared at the duo and swung his arm out with ferocity, nearby buildings crumbled from the assault. He swung again. And again. He did not stop until he caught the red hero across her back. She was thrown across the street like a discarded doll. A sickening crack was heard as she slammed into a building and fell onto the street below. Screams ripped through the speakers before recording device was dropped and the video cut out.





	The War Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first ever fanfiction of miraculous. Please notice that additional tags will be added later but i intend for this fic to be dark.  
> I wanted something different from the normal ML fanfictions.. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The video was blurry and shaking that you could hardly see what was going on. A blur of red flashed across the screen back and forth until a black blur joined the chaos. The fight carried on for another two minutes, neither team winning. A large smoking figure roared at the duo and swung his arm out with ferocity, nearby buildings crumbled from the assault. He swung again. And again. He did not stop until he caught the red hero across her back. She was thrown across the street like a discarded doll. A sickening crack was heard as she slammed into a building and fell onto the street below. Screams ripped through the speakers before recording device was dropped and the video cut out.

A young woman sighed and let the video end. She turned off the screen and spun around in her chair to face the stoic face of her partner. "what're we to do with this?" she pulled her knee up to rest her cheek against it, her brow furrowed at the news. They've been watching the new pair of heroes for a while, ever since the woman came across a website called the Ladyblog. She had to admit they were good for newbies, but not good enough. Its a miracle they haven't died yet.

The man across from her laid back with a coy smirk across his face, "well they obviously need some help, " he leaned forward and tapped her on the nose, "unfortunately we ain't that help." She groaned.

"You're impossible! Every time we see them fail you never step up!" she threw herself across his lap and gazed up at him with pleading puppy eyes. "Please Richard, we've been sat around for at least fifty years doing nothing!" she whined and flailed her legs around.

He grinned and stroked her hair. "I'm peace. I'm supposed to calm you. We wouldn't want you getting into a fight now would we?" He removed his hand from her hair and stared at the now dark screen, deep in thought. It's true they need as much help as they could get. He thought that others would've gotten to the cat and bug first but it's been almost a year.

"Come on Rich. The others aren't coming..."

He let out a long deep sigh and tightened his hold on the woman. Damn her. "Alright." He glanced down at her. "But we keep to the shadows. Don't rush in or we would have a target on our back."  
"Deal!" She got up and smiled gratefully at her partner. Finally a fight she could join.

She bounced around their flat. It was small but it suited their needs perfectly. The owner died a few days ago and the place was deserted. They thankfully had all their utilities apart from the stove and the fridge. There were white sheets littering the sparse furniture and the flat was starting to gather dust which glowed in the evening light. She pulled out a couple of cool beers from their icebox and handed one to Richard.

"Now remember Keitha, don't go full on war otherwise-"

"I'll start another war, got it." she popped the cap off and tapped her beer against his. "To war." ______________________________________

  
Today was pretty glum. The sky was overcast and the streets were riddled with puddles from a recent storm. People were bustling about, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast, occasionally looking up at the sky pondering for how long this break in the storm was going to last. However one such man was not in such a rush. His sandals tapped lightly across the waterlogged pavements, humming a little tune. It was the opportune moment to take a break from all the research he has been conducting.

Master Fu wondered at a leisurely pace, scouring the shop fronts for any signs of some chamomile tea that he was running low of, until he was rudely interrupted from his musings by a rather energetic lady. She barreled into him, causing him and herself, to land unceremoniously onto the wet cold cobblestons pavement.

"omigosh I am so sorry sir!" She quickly lifted herself off of the floor and straightened herself up. A tall dark man towered behind her, amusement clear as day on his face.

"Now dear didnt I say not to rush off ahead?" The man placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern look.  
"You're right, I'm sorry." She wiped the grit off of her hands and held on out to the man still on the floor.

Master Fu gratefully took her hand and lifted himself up off of the floor. A sharp twinge of magic shot up his arm briefly taking him by surprise. The girl noticed too and quickly retracted her hand before grabbing her partner and bolting past him out of sight.

She ran and ran looking behind her almost fearfully as she dragged Richard into a secluded alcove.

"Keitha what the hell?!" Richard leaned against the wall panting slightly, still holding his partner's hand. "He barely got back on his feet and you start running off again"

"He's a miraculous..."

"What?! Already, we've barely been in the country for 10 minutes and we're already compromised!" he drew her in closer trying to find any source of lie. There was none. He growled and carded his hands through his hair in frustration.

"It wasnt the rogue one was it? The butterfly?"

She shook her head. "No i didnt get any negative auras from the minimal contact we had with each other. I just know hes a wielder from another cluster."

Richard let out a sigh before hanging his head on her shoulder. "So there's another one in the shadows watching the cat and bug."

"I assume so..." she fidgeted with her sleeve, maybe it was a different story, "Unless hes one of the guardians? He was pretty old by the looks of it and we both know how miraculous' work."

Richard smiled and nodded his head. A plausible explanation, which means they weren't in immediate danger. He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her softly. "Its okay Keitha. We're okay. Lets just get to the hotel we're staying at alright?" she smiled along with him and together they walked towards their destination.

_______________________

Keitha flumped down on the large lavish bed that sat in the middle of the room, letting out a sigh of content. Its been so long since she had a proper bed with lavish silks, a mountain of pillows and a handsome man beside her. She rolled to her side to the equally blissful face of her partner for over 100 years. She shifted closer and wrapped her tiny body around his before mumbling into his chest.

He laughed and held her there, "what was that? my chest was in the way." they stayed silent for a few moments before a shaky breath came from near his chest and a small voice spoke out.

"I'm sorry we got caught earlier..."

"Oh Keitha. .. its okay really. We're in no danger, hes not a negative force and doesn't seem to be wholly active so we're ok." he shushed her and pulled her body closer as small sniffles started go arise from the girl.

"We'll assess the situation and then act. He wont get in our way"

They stayed like that for hours, purely providing comfort for one another as they watched the sun dissappear into night. The cool breeze from an open window lulled them to a peaceful sleep. An owl hooted from above and the occasional beep of a car was heard. It was peaceful. But only for a moment.

A lone butterfly fluttered about the peaceful night sky. It flew with a purpose into a man sitting near Seine river. A purple fog overtook him and in his stead stood a man with eyes of malice.

It was peaceful. But not at that moment. 


End file.
